


Classmates (Doukyuusei)

by Morganic_4653



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 同級生 - 中村明日美子 | Doukyuusei - Nakamura Asumiko & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band, Boys Kissing, Crying, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Singing, Smoking, Teacher!Erwin, glasses!Levi, takes place in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganic_4653/pseuds/Morganic_4653
Summary: A boy met a boy. They were in flush of youth.They were in love that felt like a dream,like a sparkling soda pop.~~~~~If you have read the manga or watched the movie its basically just like it but the characters are switched.





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first muti chapter fanfiction. I already have the next two chapters typed out and I'm going to post the next one in like a few days. I read it over fixing the mistakes but I might not have gotten all of them. Ahhh I hope you all like it.

The classroom was unreasonably hot. I heard a kid next to me say something about a choir festival at an all-boys school. My head rested in my hand as I lazily looked around the classroom. My brown hair fell in front of my eyes as I looked at the guy sitting not so far away. 

 

The teacher’s voice droned on, “Hey, listen!” My eyes stayed on the dark haired teen as I only half heartedly listened. “There are male parts and female parts in this song. Soprano and alto.” _Damn, he looks just as bored as me._ His lips were set in a line as he stared forward through his glasses.

 

Complaints were voiced as the clock ticked on. One voice near me wondered out loud, “So it’s a capella…” Someone else shouted, “There’s tenor and bass!” The teacher was quick to correct them.

 

“Hey, shut up. You have to be trained to get those kinds of voices. At its best, even masculine voices can bring me to tears.” 

 

I rolled my eyes as another person teased, “What, Mr. Smith crying!? No way!”

 

He ignored them as he walked over to the piano and sat down in the creaky seat. “All right, everybody give it a whirl, okay? Stand up!” We all got to our feet, some more quickly than others. “Do as I do. Read the notes on the blackboard, and give it your best shot!” His fingers started dance over the keys as the classroom started singing unenthusiastically. 

 

_“In your upturned eyes. In your upturned eyes.”_

 

_Oh._

 

_He’s not singing._

 

I glanced over at him, my eyes drifting down to his lips. He was just mouthing the words. 

 

 _This guy… Levi Ackerman._ In our year, he’s famous for his brilliance. The class dragged on and he pushed up his glasses as we were dismissed. 

 

_Maybe he can’t sing…?_

 

“Heyyy, Eren!” I looked over at Armin as I wandered out of the music room.

 

We walked together down to the lockers. I opened my locker and grabbed my shoes as Armin talked. “The box will be here at around six. Connie is going to be here for the tuning.”

 

I closed my rusted locker. “Oh? How’s his snare? Did mend the hole?”

 

“He closed it using scotch tape.”

 

I slipped on my shoes, looking at Armin. “What? No way!”

 

“Swear!” he chuckled to himself as I ran a hand through my hair. “Oh hey, want a lift?”

 

“Ok.” I replied. I turned to walk with him as I realized. _Oops._ “Shoot, I left something in the classroom.” He looked at me, opening his mouth to say something, but I already knew what he was going to say. “Its fine, you go ahead, I’ll just walk.” 

 

He waved as he walked away. “Right! Later then.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

I jogged down the empty halls. _Lunch box, lunch box._ They looked really different when they were void of the mass of bodies. I was nearing my classroom as I heard it. The voice was quiet, but smooth, barely singing the notes. I caught the end of the verse as I looked inside the classroom.

 

_“...n your upturned eyes. Budding, budding.”_

 

My eyes widened as I peered inside. Levi was sitting on a desk, his weight held by a hand positioned behind him. His arm was slim and fingers delicate. The music sheet was held in one hand, his relaxed eyes skipping over the notes. His glasses were sliding down his nose. _I could watch him all day._ But unfortunately, I was not that lucky. The door protested with a loud noise, and broke the relaxed atmosphere. His head whipped over to where I was standing. His eyes were wide as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.

 

“Oh, E- Eren…”

 

 _He was singing._ I struggled to find my words. “Y-yeah! Uh, I left something.” I walked in, my footsteps loud in the empty classroom and awkward silence. I dug my hand in my desk, searching for the box. _Self study?_ I addressed him before I could stop myself. “Hey, Levi.”

 

“Huh?”

 

I swung my backpack on the desk and put the lunchbox in with the mess of papers. “The pause in the beginning is different from how you’re doing it.” He looked confused so I decided to sing it for him. 

 

_“The budding new... leaves is not how it goes. The budding… new leaves.”_

 

He continued to look at me. _“The budding… new… leaves?”_

 

“Ummm… here.” I moved closer so I could point it out on the paper. “Here see.” I indicated by tapping my finger over the pause. He glanced down at it. “There’s a rest, right? So… _The budding… pause here… new leaves…”_

 

 _“The budding… new leaves.”_ He made it sound like a question, but he got the pause right. 

 

“Yup, yup” I looked back at the sheet. My voice carried through the room as I sang. _“Someday, I’ll go with you. When we’re a little older, and at that time I want to meet. Your eyes, reflecting the budding new leaves, reflecting.”_

 

His eyes narrowed slightly as he said, “Um… we haven’t actually gotten to that part yet.”

 

I shrugged, “Well, if you look at the score…”

 

“Oh… That’s right, you’re in a band, right?” He pushed his glasses higher. He looked away from me as he said thanks.

 

“Oh, I didn’t do it because I wanted to.” He started packing up his things as he made a questioning sound. I sat on a desk, leaning back on my hands. “Not out of the goodness of my heart at least.” He paused and looked over at me. I continued, “I was just wondering if you sucked at singing or if it was just the song. I mean, you weren’t singing in the classroom.”

 

His eyes looked bored as he explained. “The notes on the blackboard… with my glasses power, I couldn’t read them very well.”

 

“Why don’t you just ask Mr. Smith to move your seat closer to the board?” I asked.

 

“No, it’s fine really.” He looked down at his bag as he continued. “I try not to bother Mr. Smith.”

 

My eyebrows raised at that answer. I was silent for a few moments before I answered. “Okay.”

 

_So he stays behind? I mean, does he really not want to bother him or is he just the kind of guy who takes all sorts of things into consideration…_

 

He slung his bag over his right shoulder. For the second time that day, I talked before I could stop myself. “Do you want to meet up- uh- for the- song… till the festival?” His back was turned to me so I had no way to tell what he was thinking. When he turned around, his eyes were as wide as when I first walked in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_His face plainly said “What?!”_

 

My calloused fingers pressed pressed down on the strings as my other hand held the pick. Jean’s voice sounded like absolute death, and that usually bothered me, but not today. I was too busy thinking back to what happened only hours ago.

 

_Then, after making that face, he leaned ever so slightly, with a nod he spoke._

 

Practice was over so we moved outside to talk before we left. Smoke curled from the cigarette held loosely in my mouth. My guitar was safely tucked away in its case and slung over my shoulder. Connie, Jean, Reiner, and Armin were talking nonsense next to me as I took another drag of the cigarette. 

 

_Honestly though, he probably thought of something else when he heard ‘band’. We just do covers…_

 

I leaned my head back on the brick behind me as I remembered how he answered with a “Um… Well…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh? That note, it’s different.” The wind blew, ruffling the papers between us. I pointed to the score as I said, “See, here. There’s a natural, so you go back to the half tone… That’s why, it’s a normal mi.” I sipped my soda and breathed in the fresh air. I looked back at him and I could tell he was confused. My guess was proved right as he questioned me. 

 

“Mi? Um, the mi is here…”

 

“That’s a G Clef.” I said it as if it were obvious.

 

He cocked his head to the side and asked, “What’s the tone?” He picked up the papers and tried to figure it out. I stayed quiet, and it seemed like the turning cogs in his head were as loud as the children playing in the park.

 

I took another sip of my soda and as I lowered it from my lips I kept my eyes on him. “Sooooo… It’s not that you can’t see the blackboard, it’s that you can’t read notes?”

 

His voice was commanding as he said, “Quit it,” I leaned forward so I could see his face better. I could tell there was a smug smile on my lips. “This is do, right?” He counted through each note as he went through the measure.

 

“What, are you just going to count your way through the notes? Get real!” His face changed immediately. His eyebrows relaxed but his eyes looked pissed and he let the papers fall away from his face slightly. He sighed and his had the smallest frown on his lips. His black hair moved slightly with the wind.

 

_Oh. He’s pouting._

 

I decided to try something different. “Let’s stop with the score. Do as I do, and sing after me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In class that day Mr. Smith described that in the second movement we were to be broken up in altos and tenors. “Eren. You’re tenor, right?”

 

We were in the stairwell to practice today. I slid down the metal door, my only comfort being my backpack at my lower back. Levi, unlike me, was sitting up straight and looking down at me.

 

“Yep, but I get the alto part too. Also, since this bit is in harmony, it’s easier for us to practice together singing different parts.” He just hummed. “‘Eren’s amazing’ is what you’re thinking right now, yeah?”

 

He looked away and shrugged. “I wasn’t…” My bottom lip jutted out and I frowned in a dramatic display at his response. But I guess he changed his mind because seconds later he said, “I suppose I was…”

 

I smiled.

 

That day I was late to band practice and my bandmates were quick to take advantage of our ‘agreement’. Reiner demanded a Big Mac and I begrudgingly agreed. 

 

The days turned into weeks and Levi and I continued practicing after school. And I, unfortunately, was always late to the band practices. Sodas often sat at our sides, idly sipped at. I would move my finger to the beat, directing him.

 

In music class, only a few days away from the festival, we ran over the whole piece. Mr. Smith ended the piece with a flick of his wrist and he promptly praised us. “Whoa! This is amazing! So you guys can do it after all, if you’d try! I almost had a tear in my eye.” He stepped forward with his hands on his hips. “No, seriously, I really thought this class was going to crash and burn.” He raised a hand to his forehead. “Oh man, thank God we made it in time!” The students complained that he was too harsh and that he had too little faith in them.

 

I looked to my right, eyes landing on Levi. They continued to talk but I didn’t really listen. Observing Levi was a way better use of my time. He looked bored, as he always did in this class. It also didn’t look like he was listening. I think Mr. Smith said something about running through it again, but I was to distracted with a certain pair of eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This was our last practice. We went through the whole piece twice. I was standing in front of Levi as we finished. “Perfect.” I said. And it really was. His eyes widened. Maybe he was surprised that he got it all. I couldn’t tell.

 

The soda dropped to the bottom of the vending machine to be collected. The street lights flickered on as the sun sank lower in the sky. Levi held the bottle out to me. “My treat.”

 

“Oh, thanks.”

 

“You really saved me.” He said with a smile. It wasn’t really a full on smile, but it was better than nothing. “Thanks.” I took the bottle from his hands.

 

We walked down the steps surrounding the small fountain. The water made a comforting sound as the fountain worked. We both sat down next to each other and opened our bottles. It was silent for a few minutes as we both relaxed. I was the one to break the silence.

 

“Um, say… are you trying your hardest with this song for Mr. Smith?” He looked over at me, mouth opened in surprise. 

 

“Huh?” The bottle slipped from his hands, rolling away from us.

 

“Oh! Oh man.” I didn’t mean for that to happen. I got up, going to pick up the bottle for the still surprised raven sitting on the cold stone steps. The soda was flowing out, fizzing as it touched the ground. Apparently he had the same idea.

 

“Oh- It’s fine. That’s fine- I’ll get it… myself...” His body was close to mine as I kneeled down and closed my hand around the bottle. His hand followed right after, covering mine. His hands were cold in the night air. My other hand, seemingly out of its own accord, cupped the back of his neck and pulled him closer. His lips were also cold in the night air as I covered them with my own.

 

The kiss only lasted a second. A second too long. Both of our eyes were wide as I pulled away. My hand that had held him close was pulled away as if it had just touched fire. 

 

“Wah!” I couldn’t believe it. I let myself kiss him. “Uh… I’m so- I mean-” I quickly got up, barely remembering to grab my bag. “Uh, bye!” I stumbled away and when I finally found my footing I hauled ass out of there. I left him kneeling on the ground, but he still called after me.

 

“Ah! E- Eren…"

 

I covered my mouth as I ran away. I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks. _This is...really bad...right? But that was…_ I couldn’t help thinking back to the way his lips felt, or the way his hair was a mess after only one kiss. I pulled at my hair in frustration. _Argh! This is the worst!! I really want to die._

 

Pop, pop… like soda fizzing up inside me. And Levi’s voice slipping up on that high note… Everything was for the sake of _that_ guy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The class was walking up the stage, lining up on the risers like we had been told. The announcer introduced us as we finished lining up.

 

“Number seven on the program: Class 2-A. ‘Budding Leaves’.” I risked a peek down at Levi in the first row. He was staring straight ahead. I couldn’t tell if he was ignoring me or if he was nervous, or if he was thinking back to… _No!_ I ripped my eyes away from the back of his head. Mr. Smith was beginning the song, baton held in his left hand. We started singing at his cue. Our voices filled the performance hall, and I couldn’t help myself as looked back at Levi. 

 

His mouth carefully formed the words, producing the wonderful sound I had come to know. _That’s perfect… He’s singing right. Thank God._

 

The tear rolled down my cheek before I knew what was happening. Mr. Smith’s eyes were wide and his whole body went rigid. _No way._ Everyone’s eyes seemed to be on me in that moment. Even Levi’s. 

 

_No way._

 

“Wah!” I pushed my way down the risers and ran for the door. “Ah! Wahh!” I could hear Levi behind me.

 

“Eh? Eren…” I pushed open the door as he shouted, “Eren!”

 

Everyone started wondering aloud as he ran after me. “Hey, what?”

 

“They just up and left!”

 

“We’re in the middle of a performance!”

 

“It’s like a drama!”

 

I didn’t pay and mind to it as I kept running. I could hear footsteps running after me, no doubt Levi’s. My fears were confirmed as he screamed at me, “Wait up!” I finally stopped and I held my hands to my forehead. I stayed facing away from him. “Wh- What are you doing all of the sudden?” 

 

I could hear the frown in his voice and I was willing to bet that his eyebrows were pushed down in anger. “Just go back! Mr. Smith will be worried!”

 

“What does this have to do with Mr. Smith!”

 

I fisted my hair in my hands as I said, “Cuz- Cuz I… I think I’ve probably got a crush on you!” _Ah! I said that really loud! I’m freaking out!_ I sank into a crouch. “But that’s how it is, isn’t it? You were singing that song for Mr. Smith, weren’t you?” His voice was soft when he said my name, but I couldn’t stop. “It’s like I’m helping the enemy! Oh jeez, I am such a blithering idiot! I mean- _Oh jeez_.”

 

“Eren.” There it was again, his sweet voice saying my name. 

 

“No, _don’t_. I mean, this is nothing, jeez… fine.” I looked down, holding my head in my hands. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” I was mumbling now. “It’s-”

 

 _“Eren.”_ His hand slid onto my shoulder, snapping me from my fit. _His hand is cold..._ “Listen. I…” _...just like that night…,_ “No one… ever said anything about working hard for the sake of Mr. Smith, did they?”

 

His words shocked me. I whipped around getting up close to his face in the process. “Huh!?”

 

He leaned back, trying to keep space between us. “Um, I mean, it’s not about Mr. Smith.” His face was red as he continued his stammered response. “I… actually... I… thought that, sing- singing with you was…” My eyes must have been outrageously wide. _What is he trying to say?_ He averted his eyes to the ground and adjusted his glasses.

 

I prompted him, “Singing with me was…?”

 

He covered his mouth and turned away. His face was bright red. “N-no. No, nothing.”

 

“Huh? What about the next part?” _Isn’t it the most important?_

 

He shook his head, “Nuh- no, no.”

 

“Eren!! Levi!!” We both turned in the direction of the searching teachers. “Hey, you two!!! Come on out!”

 

“Uh-oh.” I grabbed his hand, urging him to follow me. “Quick, quick!”

 

“Huh?”

 

The teachers called out again, this time closer. I pulled him into a storage closet and we stayed quiet as the teachers walked past. 

 

“Hmmm. I thought I saw them come this way.” I didn’t recognize the teacher’s voice.

 

“Mr. Dot, can you look over there?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’ll go this way.” 

 

We listened to the receding footsteps and he dared a peek outside. I inched closer while he wasn’t looking. “Uhm, I think we should go back.” He said.

 

I ignored him, instead saying, “Levi, continue. I’m listening.”

 

He looked at me and when he saw how close we were, he started blushing. “I- I said it already, it’s enough! That stuff…”

 

I moved my head closer, whispering. “Hey, it’s something I’ve been thinking about since last time. Do you think that your glasses got in the way of kissing?”

 

“Huh?!” I could feel the question on my mouth before I kissed him for the second time. I could hear the teachers outside again, but that didn’t matter. I held his head as I continued to kiss him. He was tense, but he didn’t pull away.

 

Summer--End


	2. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Hope ya'll like it!

_There’s someone that I like._

 

“Please pass the copies…” The teacher handed copies to each person on the front, then proceeded to walk up and down the aisles as he lectured. “Well now, let’s see this song is read as a love song. Firstly, it’s autumn-”

 

_Same uniform… Same shoes…_

 

“-and beside the rice paddy is a hut, and the hut’s roof is made of rough material…”

 

_Same class… Same age…_

 

“And in the vals of the silent trickle of drops from my sleeve, I wait for you…”

 

I held Levi’s gaze, only breaking it when the teacher walked between us. His glasses were in place, as they always were, and his hair was combed back. A pencil was held loosely in his hand, back straight.

 

I couldn’t take my eyes off him for the entire class.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The school day was over and I was changing into my shirt as Armin was talking to me. “Sooo, is there somethin’ between you and Levi?”

 

I pulled my shirt over my head and looked at him. I repeated his words, “‘Something’…?”

 

“No, what I mean is… Well, just now, you sorta kept staring at each other during the lit class. And also, uh…” They continued to talk, unbeknownst to them that the person they were talking about was right outside the door, listening. “Lately, you keep going home with him. I mean, it’s nothing, but…”

 

“Oh.”

 

Armin sat on the desk behind him. “I just, you know… wondered.” Levi, standing just a few feet away, was surprised at the next words. “Levi, you know, he’s a totally different genre.”

 

“Genre?” I asked, as I tied my tie.

 

“Seeing you two together is kinda…” Armin was having trouble finishing the sentence, so I finished it for him.

 

“Weird?”

 

“Yeah… kinda weird.” I laughed. “Quit laughing! Rumors of _that_ sort are spreading already!”

 

“What do you mean by ‘that’ sort?”

 

“Jeez, c’mon! The sort you get in an all-boys school, you know!” Neither of them managed to hear the footsteps quietly clicking down the hallway, away from them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The falling rain was shielded away by umbrella held between us. The pitter patter noise was the only sound between us, but the lack of conversation was not awkward. We passed fences and power lines as we walked. One of my hands held the umbrella, the other in my pocket.

 

“Hey, just drop me here, Eren,” said the raven.

 

I smiled. “Just a bit more.”

 

He looked over at me. “The prep school is just around the corner.”

 

“Well then, ‘til the corner.” The said corner came and went, neither of us stopping.

 

“Your sleeve,” he said, raising a finger to point.

 

_Ah, he noticed…_

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You should move the umbrella a bit more. Isn’t your right side getting really wet?”

 

“Oh- that’s fine.” I assured him. “I never use an umbrella when I’m alone anyway.” For a few moments there was only the sound of the rain again. “This reminds me, a long time ago, in grade school I think, I heard that acid rain will make you go bald,” I raised my unoccupied hand and ran it through my messy brown locks. “Well, they don’t mention it much these days, even though the rain is falling really hard now.” I looked at him.

 

_Fuck._ He had taken off his glasses and was wiping them off. _I can’t decide if he’s hot or cute! Both? Yeah, it’s both._

 

“Yeah,” He laughed, “Probably.”

 

He put his glasses on and I stared at him for a moment. I leaned closer, but he leaned away. I tried again, but he still moved away. This cycle went on until he had his back against the fence.

 

“Can I kiss you?” I asked, gently grabbing his chin and bringing his face closer.

 

“...No…” It was said halfheartedly as I slotted my lips to his. I brought my hand to the side of his face, steadying him. I could hear metal rubbing across metal as he grabbed onto the fence.

 

“I said no!”

 

That’s what I heard as I was pushed away. “Why not?” I wasn’t necessarily mad, but I was kinda put off by it. He started walking away, but I followed him. “We’re going out, aren’t we?” I questioned.

 

“We’re _not_ going out.”

 

I walked up behind him, positioning my head next to his. “But don’t we kiss?” He just kept his eyes forward and frowned. “Do you kiss people you’re not dating, Levi?” I teased.

 

He suddenly walked forward, away from me. “So let’s not.”

 

That stopped me dead in my tracks. “Eh?”

 

He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. With a stern expression he said, “let’s not do it then.” He started jogging down the street.

 

This time I didn’t follow.

 

_I didn’t mean to direct the conversation to that, but…_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Maaaaannnnnnn.” Here I was sitting in the guidance counselor's office; Mr. Smit sitting across from me. He hit me over the head with a rolled up magazine.

 

“‘Maaannn’ my ass! I don’t care if you put down idiot schools or dumbass majors!” He went back to reading his magazine that he really shouldn’t have had in school. “Write down your three choices down quickly!”

 

I ignored him, keeping my head on the desk. “Jeeeez…” _Mr. Smith is so irresponsible. Why is he even an advisor?_ I had to restrain myself from hitting my head against the desk.

 

“Tch, you idiots.” I lifted my head off the desk to look at him, now resting my head in my hand. “Every time you open your mouths, it’s love, sex, or rock and roll. You’re twenty years too early for that, y’know.” He must not have realized that I was daydreaming and not paying attention to his nonsense. “That’s stuff that you do once you’ve figured out what you want out of your future.”

 

“Coarse…” I mumbled to myself. I looked out the window to my left. I observed all the students walking around or sitting under trees.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Coarse… the rush mat roof.” I cocked my head to the side a little. “What comes next?” I asked no one in particular.

 

Mr. Smith was confused, asking, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Something from the recent lit class.” I started reciting it again, hoping the rest would come to me, “coarse…”

 

“You and Levi,” I looked back at him. That had gotten my attention. He stared back at me as he continued. “Are on pretty good terms. Or, should I say, _were_ on good terms.” _Oh man, I was getting pissed._ “I mean, recently, you two haven’t-”

 

“Really? Is that what you think? But it’s none of your business, is it?” I shot back. I grabbed a book off the desk, opening it up to a random page. I hid behind the book and my messy hair but I could still see his face. He looked surprised for a moment before his face changed into one of smugness.

 

“Well, it isn’t, but… I’ve known him since his first year.” _What?_ I looked up at him, silently urging him to continue. “Well, he’s pretty smart, so he’s popular among the teachers.” The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. “Well, then. Lunch break’s over.” He put his magazine down and stood up. “When you get back to the classroom, Eren, tell Levi to come to guidance counselling after school.”

 

His words echoed in my head as he left the room. _“I’ve known him since his first year.”_

 

I trudged back to class thinking about that poem and that stupid meeting. I had my hands in my pockets looking down in thought. I was about to walk through the threshold of my class when I almost bumped into someone. I froze as I realized that it was Levi.

 

“Oh, Levi…” My voice trailed off as he brushed past me, completely ignoring me. “For fuck’s sake, quit ignoring me.” My voice was low as I said it but it got louder as I continued to call him out. “Don’t be so utterly self conscious.” He over his shoulder, eyes wide.

 

_Oh, shit. This is embarrassing._

 

The class had heard and there were whispers. “Wha- fight?”

 

“M- Mr. Smith said to meet him for guidance counseling after school.”

 

He turned away. “I got it.” he said quietly. The other students seemed to become disinterested and turned back to whatever they were doing before.

 

After the class was finished and everyone was leaving I just sat, sulking at my desk.

 

_Why… Why did it have to turn out like this?”_ Armin was talking about doing something after school but I ignored him. _Isn’t it all Levi’s fault for ignoring me in the first place? He was probably pissed._ I thought about the look he had on his face when he answered me. _Actually, it was more like…_

 

**Levi’s POV**

 

I sat obediently in the guidance office. Mr. Smith was looking out the open window as he talked. “Coarse the rush mat roof…”

 

_That sounds familiar._ “Eh?”

 

“Sheltering the harvest hut of the autumn rice field… Was that what it was?” He answered my question, turning around. “Nah, something from Eren. Well, ‘s fine.” He sat down across from me, finally saying what he was supposed to. He opened a folder that I assumed was my academic standing. “There isn’t much that I need to talk to you about. As long as you keep up your grades, I don’t think you’ll have a problem getting into your school of choice.” He put down his papers. I stayed quiet. I didn’t have anything to say. “What’s left is your health management and,” he paused for a moment, “have you been dumped?”

 

My eyes widened as I processed what he said. “Excuse me?” My voice was soft. I felt that if I talked any louder my voice would break.

 

He scooted his chair back, rising to his feet. “You look way down. You were going out with Eren, right?”

 

I avoided the question. “W- we’re both _boys_.”

 

He was standing behind me. His voice was obscured by something in his mouth. “Or should I use present continuous and say you _are_ going out with him. Levi, have you got a lighter?”

 

“...Don’t have one…” His hand slid on my cheek, pulling my head to the side. There was a cigarette held between his lips. He was so close. I couldn’t pull away, I was frozen.

 

He pulled the cigarette away to talk. “Do you know what it means when two men are ‘going out’?” He moved his thumb to my lip, pulling it away to make room for the cigarette that he placed in between my lips. I stared straight into his half lidded eyes as they wandered across my shocked face. “After you graduate and become free, once you’re in an environment where girls are always around, boys who aren’t originally that way will soon start chasing after skirts.” My brain was crashing, I couldn’t think straight. _That’s…_ “Levi, Eren isn’t _that way_.”

 

The cigarette fell from my mouth as he moved closer. His eyes were on my slightly open mouth. Eren’s friend’s words ran through my mind. _“Levi, y’know, he’s a totally different genre.”_

 

_I see._ I looked down, and his hand was removed from my face. I could feel my cheeks heating up. His hands came back to my face to gently remove my glasses. My hair fell, covering my eyes. _So eventually, it would’ve probably turned out like that after all…_ I could hear him put my glasses on the desk.

 

**Eren’s POV**

 

The sky was cloudy as I was walking down the street. It was probably going to rain. I stopped abruptly. “Actually, I think I’ll head back.”

 

Armin stopped as well. “Huh? Head back? To where?”

 

I turned and started walking. “School.”

 

I started jogging, Armin yelled after me. “Huh? What? Did you forget something?”

 

I didn’t answer, instead thinking back to the incident earlier. He looked down, hair somewhat covering his eyes, but it did nothing to cover the look he had in his eyes.

 

_Actually, instead of looking pissed, he looked like… he was going to cry._

 

I finally reached the guidance office, out of breath. I yanked the door open. “Wha-”

 

Mr. Smith was leaning over Levi, his fucking hand was holding his face. Levi was turned away from him, gaping at me.

 

I stomped over, and promptly slammed my fist into Mr. Smith’s head. He gasped in pain, and it was such a lovely sound. He grabbed his head, leaning down, “Owww, fuck!”

 

Levi tensed up. “E- Eren” I grabbed his wrist pulling him behind me. I ran out of that office, down the hall. “Ah!” Our footsteps were loud as we ran. I didn’t stop running even when we were outside, but I stopped and dropped Levi’s wrist as he complained. “W-wait, Eren. That, that hurts.”

 

“Sorry.” I kept my back to him as I took a few steps away from him. We stood in silence for a few long moments. “Coarse the rush mat roof… sheltering the harvest hut of the autumn field, and… and my sleeves…” _Ugh I just couldn’t figure it out._

 

“-And my sleeves are wet, with the moisture dripping through.” His calm voice cut through the sound of the wind blowing.

 

_He’s not ignoring me anymore._

 

I turned and sagged in relief. “Oh! Yeah, yeah! That’s it! Ahhh, finally it’ll stop bugging me!”

 

He frowned. “The second half of the poem is actually more famous…” He shook his head and adjusted his glasses. “You _are_ strange.”

 

I was shocked at his words and I could feel the blush covering my cheeks. _Oh, it’s happening again. I can’t stop myself._ But this time I didn’t really want to stop myself. “Ummm, hey, Levi.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Umm, this is kinda serious…” _Just say it!_ “Uh, so, um. Would you- uh… Would you please go out with me?”

 

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I had to force my face into a calm expression, but I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead. The wind offered me some relief as it blew through my brown hair. As each moment passed without an answer to my question, I got more desperate. I walked closer, close enough to where he had to lean back.

 

“Um, no good?”

 

“N-no, it’s,” he stammered.

 

My face dropped as he said it. He must have noticed my sweat because in the next moment I felt a handkerchief press to my cheek. His face relaxed and he smiled at me. I was still for a few seconds as I realized what that meant. In the next moment, I jumped at him, wrapping him in a hug. I pressed my face into his neck. He smelled good. He let out a small laugh as I tightened my hold on him.

 

_Ugh! It was a perfect._

 

Autumn--End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. The Complex Fool and the Simple Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I had midterms this week (AP Bio totally kicked my ass). The last 2 chapters, I think, will be coming quicker now that I'm on Christmas break. 
> 
> There's switching of POVs again in this chapter. There's one really short change, but I feel that it was necessary.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

We were changing shoes so we could go home as Armin held the ticket out to me. It was deep red and black and I recognized it right away. It was for our last performance. “Isn’t it a bit over the top?” I plucked the ticket out of his hand to look at it closer. I dropped my shoes on the ground and shoved my feet in. “It’s not even our own show.”

 

He closed and locked his locker door. “Well, even if you say so, we’ve spent two years to get this far. And there are girls who’re, like, our fans.”

 

“Fans, huh…”

 

“It’s like saying ‘This is the last time!’ or something. I think we need to end it properly with a bang!” He shook his hands in the air, like jazz hands, to emphasize his point.

 

“Last time, huh.” He was always the one who came up with the best ideas. I leaned back on the lockers, thinking over his idea. I spotted something as I turned my head to the side. It was a mysterious pair of feet.

 

“Right, well anyway, here’s your share of flyers. I’ll be going ahead.” I nodded silently and he turned to leave.

 

I stuffed the papers in my pocket and peered around the corner of the lockers. Levi was crouched down, waiting. “Why are you hiding?”

 

_Levi doesn’t like my friends._

 

He stood up and denied my question with a very convincing argument. “I wasn’t hiding.” He had the slightest of pouts on his face.

 

I just smiled at him. “Uh huh.”

 

We’re third years now. We became third years, and were assigned to different classes.

 

We were walking to his prep school together and I told him about the show. “Disband?” he asked.

 

“Uh, yeah, well, it’s not that big a deal, you know.”

 

“Is it because we’re taking exams?”

 

I looked at the trees and their browning leaves. “Mmm, yeah, probably that.” I tilted my head to the side. “Wellll, our vocalist- he goes to another school. He’s our friend from middle school. But... well, the guy’s taking exams, and furthermore, he’s taking the entrance exam for a university real far.” I could feel his eyes on me. “So, yeah, this is probably the last of Zugokku.”

 

“Well… Eren, about your university preference-”

 

I remembered the show and I cut him off to ask as I looked over at him. “Oh right. Do you wanna come and see?”

 

“Eh?” He held my gaze.

 

“You’ve never seen us play, not once. Well, I haven’t properly invited you either. So here.” He looked down at the flyer I held out. He took it and studied it closer. “Since this is our last gig.”

 

We walked under the bridge, a train passing overhead. “I can’t make it. It’s this friday, right? I’ve got prep school then.”

 

I stopped walking. “Nah, this one’s a nighter.”

 

“Nighter?”

 

“All nighter.” I clarified. I pointed to the time on the flyer. “Till morning, around five am, I think. Zukokku’s around one am.” I moved to stand in front of him. “So you can go after prep school.”

 

He didn’t seem to notice me coming closer. Or maybe he didn’t mind. “And the venue is…?”

 

“Kichijoji.”

 

My hand came up to his cheek as my lips found his. The noise of the train in our ears. When we broke the kiss he looked down. His cheeks were bright red and I kept my face close to his, studying what I could of his face. He raised his hand, covering his mouth with his finger. “Ki-Kichijoji, is it?”

 

“Yup, Kichijoji.” I could feel a small blush on my cheeks.

 

“If I can make it…”

 

“Will you go then?” I prompted.

 

“...Yeah. I’ll go.”

 

We reached the train station for his prep school. His blush had yet to completely disappear. He pushed his glasses higher on his nose. “See you later.”

 

I watched him turn and walk away.

 

_...See you later, see you later. He says this now, but, how many times after this will we be able to go home together?_ I brought a cigarette to my mouth as I walked home. _We’re third year students. Examinees. Graduates._ I took a drag of my cigarette, trying to avoid the topic of inevitable things.

 

**Levi’s POV**

 

I slung my bag over my shoulder as I walked down the hall. There were footsteps behind me and a voice quickly followed.

 

“Levi.” I stopped and turned. It was the prep teacher. She held a large binder in her arm and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “It’s probably an obvious question, but have your parents already consented to your choice of school?”

 

I grabbed onto the strap of my bag. “Oh. Yes, uh- my father and grandfather went to the same university as well.”

 

She nodded. “Ah, is that so? Well, I guess that’s okay then. You know, since it still might inconvenience your parents. For instance, you’ll need to move to a boarding house or find your own place.”

 

The conversation ended with a few more words and I soon found myself walking in the street. People were walking past, laughing or talking on the phone. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the red flyer. His last performance was tonight. It took me about ten minutes of walking to get there, and after a few minutes of me wandering around, I stood in front of the door wondering if this was the right place. The door had a red sign with a number seven on it. It looked like the logo in the paper, so it must be the place. I could hear the blaring music even from the outside. When I opened the door my eyes went wide as the noise assaulted my ears.

 

Immediately, I started to regret my decision.

 

“Oh! Reception’s over here! Here pleeease!” I looked to my right to find a woman sitting at a desk and waving her hand at me.I was surprised that I could hear her over all this noise. Her hair was cut to her chin and she had heavy eye makeup. I walked over and she greeted me. “Evening! Let’s see- which band are you here for?”

 

“Oh. Uhhh. Zu-Zugokku.”

 

“ _Yeeees_ , Zugokku is it? Let’s see, two-five, It’s 2500 yen.” I handed her the money. “With this stamp, you can get in and out of here freely. And this-” She picked up something and held it out, her long nails caught my eye and I couldn’t help but wonder how long it took to get them done. “-is your ticket for one free drink.”

 

I took the ticket and wandered into the mass of people. I looked down at my hand to find that the stamp was a glowing number seven. I couldn’t have guessed it. I continued to stroll through watching as people laughed and sipped their drinks. I spotted a guy with a spider tattoo on his head and a lady with a totally outrageous hairdo that must’ve taken a whole can of hairspray. I looked down at my school uniform.

 

_I’m totally not fitting in._

 

I wandered around, observing the people and I walked past the drink table. The server had dreads that were pulled back by a neon green band. “What do ya want.” I looked down at the selection.

 

“Uh…” As I was deciding someone came up and ordered.

 

“Beer.”

 

“Righto, beer!”

 

He filled up a green paper cup with the foamy drink and it somehow ended up in my hands. I stepped away and took a sip. _Bitter._ I was going to go and check out the other side of the room when a conversation peaked my interest.

 

“Zugokku, you know, today’s their last show!” I turned my head to a group of three about my age.

 

“What- seriously?” one of the girls wined.

 

“Something about their vocalist quitting!”

 

“They disagreed over their music or something?”

 

“But it’s not like their vocalist is that, you know, anyway…”

 

“Yeah, yeah! It’s the guitarist who’s the cool one.”

 

“What’s his name? Eren?”

 

I wandered over to where the music was the loudest. I was surprised at what I saw.

 

Eren was off to the side, but he basically demanded that you look at him with the way he moved. His playing was amazing even when he jumped around and sang with the lead vocalist. His hair was a mess, but in a good way. The lights made his tan skin glow and the sweat made it look like he was sparkling. He looked hot. In more than one way. He must have been overheating in that suit with the heat of the lights, but I could tell that this was where he wanted to be.

 

This is where he was meant to be.

 

Near the end of their set he fell and I can’t believe that he actually looked good while doing it. The crowd was surging with the music, but all I could do was stand there. I could only stand there, and I could only watch him.

 

Their performance ended and I was near the bottom of my cup.

 

“Jeez! Have a little more backbone, Mikipon! It’s their last show, you know!” I was bored and tipsy so I couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

 

“But- I mean I’ve never talked to him before, I can’t just suddenly.”

 

The other girl put her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Look here! You won’t be able to see him on stage anymore! I’m not asking you to confess to Eren! But at least talk to him! It’ll be something to remember! Right?”

 

_I think I’m going to be sick._

 

I made my way backstage, my head foggy a little bit. I could already hear Eren complaining about hot hot the suits were, and someone else saying something about it being their last show. I was about to turn the corner to the dressing rooms when I heard a voice from earlier. I stopped, staying out of sight.

 

“Hi, sorry for intruding, but- she. Come on Mikipon!”

 

The other girl’s voice was shaking. “Uh… Uhm. I-I’ve always followed Zugokku… and-uh. E-Eren… do-do you have a girlfriend?”

 

_What?!_ I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

 

He didn’t seemed as shocked as me, just curious. “Girlfriend?”

 

Her voice got louder. “That’s… I mean, it really doesn’t matter, but… Uh, ca- can you please give me your e-mail address? I mean if it’s… ok?”

 

_No._ I silently urged him. _No!_ I crouched down, pressing my head in my arms. My hands tightened around the paper cup. I could hear my heartbeat thundering even louder. _Whoa… What is this…_

 

I could hear his voice. “Oh! But, but, that… I…”

 

“I won’t send s-strange mails. Uhm.” _Stop it! Please stop it already…_ “That’s not what I mean, Um. I mean if it’s a hassle…” _It hurts…_

 

“Oh, sure.”

 

My head shot up as I heard his words. The other girl was congratulating her as they talked about the details. I couldn’t stay there. I stalked out of that place, not stopping, not looking back.

 

**Eren's POV**

 

“Go get ‘em tiger! You ladykiller you!” Armin shouted.

 

I headed for the door. “Yeah, uh, I’m going out for a bit.”

 

“Huh? For Levi?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hey, are you and Levi…” His question was left unfinished.

 

**Levi's POV**

 

_I am drunk._ The passing streetlights were doing nothing to help as I trudged down the street. I gulped down the last of my beer, crushing the cup and throwing it to the side. A buzzing in my pocket startled me. I reached in my pocket to retrieve my cellphone. I was displeased with the contact name. _Eren._

 

I answered it, but didn’t bring it to me ear.

 

“Hey, Levi-” Was all he got out as I ended the call. My unsteady hands went back into my pockets along with my phone. I wasn’t surprised when it started vibrating again. I didn’t even look at the caller ID as I answered and hung up again. I went into my contacts and blocked his number.

 

_It hurts._

 

I wandered into a park, dropping my bag and collapsing in the sand on my back.

 

_It hurts. I should end this. I need to end this. I can still end it now…_

 

_I can forget._ I gazed up at the stars through hazy eyes. _I can still pretend nothing ever happened._ It felt like I was going to cry.

 

My phone buzzed again. It was from a public telephone. I answered it and brought it to my ear. “H’lo.”

 

“Where are you!” Eren’s voice yelled through the speaker.

 

“I’m in some park’s… park’s sandbox.” I said slowly. I couldn’t bring myself to ignore him any longer.

 

Not even a minute passed before I heard someone off to my right. I lifted my top half out of the sand to find Eren sprinting to me. He practically tackled me. I was pushed into the sand and my glasses almost flew off. He held me in a hug and I pried a hand out of his grasp to hit him on the head.

 

“Ow! Ow!”

 

He still held tight. “Leggo.”

 

His face that was pressed into my shoulder shook. “No way.”

 

“Let-” His grip loosened, but only for a moment before his mouth covered mine. My mouth was slightly and he took advantage of that by thrusting his tongue past my lips. His tongue danced around mine and I had to move a shaking arm back to support his weight against mine.

 

He broke the searing kiss. “Was I cool on stage?” I was still catching my breath and I could feel the redness on my cheeks. I turned my head to the side.

 

“I dunno.” I could feel the sweat on my face, neck, and back. “Well, aren’t you all popular and stuff. Eren.” His face was still so close to mine.

 

“What? Me?” I could hear him sniff me. “Oh, did you drink.”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“So was I cool?” He just wouldn’t stop.

 

I closed my eyes. “I don’t know.” In my drunken state, I couldn’t stop myself from asking, “Do you… enjoy being with me?” A breeze blew past us, but it did nothing to cool my heated cheeks. “Making yourself hang out with someone who’s… glum, a total grind, a nerd,” I paused, “A guy.” My legs, one on each side of Eren’s hips, twitched with my next thought. “Why would you choose someone like-”

 

“Levi.” My words stopped immediately, eyes snapping up to meet his stern ones. His voice was eerily calm and the hand on my blushing cheek was gentle. “I’m gonna get mad.” I stayed quiet, my jumbled mind not working fast enough. His started to shake me, saying loudly, “Ah, no no. I’m not mad, not mad. I’m not mad but.” His hands found my shoulders and stilled me. “Jeez.” He hugged me again, arms constricting.

 

“Eren?”

 

“Jeez… Dammit. Jeez. Argh…” His whole demeanor changed then. He yelled out as he clung to me. “Jeez!!!” He put his head on my shoulder. “Ahh, I don’t _have_ a fucking clue what you’re saying! Why are you going on about such stupid things? Argh- You Idiot!” He pulled back abruptly, poking my forehead multiple times. “You study too much! Fuck! Aw man, I was super worried! I thought it was all over! Jeez, _you idiot_!” He went back to hugging me. He was talking almost too fast for my drunk self to handle. “Why do you always assume the worst in everything before it happens!? Why do you come up with all these negative thoughts all by yourself!? Jeez! You’re so difficult! You idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack! Jeez… Blocking my calls like that, I thought I was going to die!” _Oh._ “Please, stop doing this sort of thing already! Shit, you idiot!”

 

“Quit saying ‘idiot’, idiot.” That was the best I could think of at the moment.

 

“-Number one.” He leaned back to look at me. His face was relaxed and his eyes were pleading with me to understand. “Levi, you’re _my_ number one.” I looked at him and I couldn’t find a reason not to believe him. I looked away and avoided his eyes.

 

“Are…” I lunged at him and wrapped him up in my own hug, hands tightening around his neck. “Are you for real? You, you a popular guy!” He must’ve thought I was super drunk right now with all the stupid words I was saying. I paused, eyes going wide at the feeling on my back.

 

“Uh, why are you moving your hands on my back?”

 

He spoke lowly. “Yeah, well, it’s kinda like… a punishment.”

 

“Huh!?” I yelled, looking upwards. My back moved away from those hands but in the process, our fronts were pressed flush together.

 

“Oh, just your back, just your back.” I tensed, but allowed him to explore. “Oh! Amazing, your spine.” His hands rose higher, the tips of his fingers tracing my spine. More of my shirt was pulled upward, exposing my skin to the chilly night air, causing me to shiver. I swore It wasn’t from the feeling he was giving me. “Stands out very nicely. I can feel every knob, one by one.” I clung to him as he started counting. “One, two, three… Scapula.” I breathed in a shaky breath and half heartedly told him to wait.

 

“Scapula are what’s left of wings…”

 

“Huh?” His hair was soft on my cheek.

 

“Mmm, it’s from a novel.”

 

“I-I don’t know. E-Eren, this tic-”

 

“...This tickles?” I nodded against his shoulder. His voice took on a mischievous tone. “Is that so? So it tickles, huh?” His hands started to wander away from his promised guidelines. “Are you sure it only tickles, and nothing more?” Before I knew what was happening, his thumb swiped over my nipple.

 

“Ah!” _Oh my God. I just moaned in his ear._ I leaned back to see his speechless face. “Tha- That’s not it, that’s not it! Just then, uh.” If I thought I was blushing before, it was nothing compared to now.

 

“It’s recorded.” My jaw dropped. _Unbelievable._ “I’ve recorded it _in my heart._ And I can play it back whenever I want.”

 

“Are you an idiot!?” I was yelling in his face, but he just ignored me.

 

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “Ah- something good came out of today.”

 

“You big idiot!” He must have been very used to being called an idiot. “I mean, it became a good disbanding anniversary.”

 

_Number one._

 

He bumped his forehead on mine. He looked very pleased with himself, I just frowned at him.

 

_Levi is_ my _number one. Always, definitely. I can say it however many times._

 

“Anyway, didn’t you say you’d only touch my back!?” I was trying to tuck in my shirt as he helped me up.

 

“Yeah, yeah, my hands slipped.”

 

The Complex Fool and the Simple Fool--End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos and/or comments!


	4. The Second Summer (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. This is the second to last chapter. I hope y'all like it!!

It was nearing the end of lunch break as we sat in the empty classroom. “Levi. What are you doing for summer break?” Levi was sitting at a desk correctly, perfect posture included, while I had pulled a chair up and was slouched across the desk. My arms were laying on the desk with my head buried in them. A few open windows were letting in the warm breeze. The noise from down in the courtyard was just background noise.

 

“I’ll be taking summer classes.” Levi’s voice was calm and relaxed.

 

“How about that summer festival?” I asked. “Not gonna take any time off?” Our legs were crossed under the desk. I was tapping my foot quietly while he worked, and would occasionally brush his leg.

 

He straightened his papers and clipped them together. “We visit my father’s family home every year.” He paused, as if carefully formulating his next question. “By the way, Eren, will you be attending prep school-”

 

“Won’t you be lonely?” I turned my head to the side so I could stare up at him through my bangs. “You’ll want to see me right?”

 

He frowned down at me, but as soon as that blush started to creep into his cheeks, he looked off to the side. “Um… well, yeah.” I lifted my hand to his face, cutting off his next words. “I-”

 

I moved my thumb across his bottom lip and we both closed our eyes as I slotted my lips to his. He melts into the kiss and when I slid my tongue over his lip, he opened them without a second thought. My hand on the side of his face brought him closer as I deepened the kiss.

 

_Lately, I’ve been able to finally give Levi deep kisses. At first, Levi was always tense out of nervousness. But gradually he’d relax._

 

My unoccupied arm was brought behind his neck, hand brushing his shoulder, as his tongue danced with mine. I cracked open my eyes to peek at his face. His eyes were closed gently and his face was red and hot. Our tongues slid against one another for a few more moments until I was pushed away by his hands on my shoulders. His eyebrows were pushed down and the back of his hand was pressed to his swollen lips, hiding them.

 

“You- you saw it.” His voice is breathy and didn’t help the lack of blood flow to my head. _‘You saw it?’ Huh?_

 

_Isn’t summer the season when you lose yourself in the heat and take the big step of becoming an adult?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Been one year since we started going out, so how is it that we still stop at kissed, even now?_

 

Levi had to talk to a teacher about an assignment, so I was left alone to ponder that thought. I trudged down the halls, not looking forward to the person I was about to see. The teacher’s lounge came into view as I slowed my steps. _Levi, I mean, I wish he’d show a little interest too._

 

I opened the door and called out, “Mr. Erwin!” His face turned to me, as well as a few of the other teachers. I strode over to him.

 

He looked less than amused at my presence. “Your hair’s way too long,” he drawled.

 

_This old bastard…_ I disregarded his comment and got to the point. “Um, I have a question, sir. Uh, can you tell me how two guys can do it…” In a rush of motion he was on his feet and directly in front of me. I’ve never seen Mr. Erwin move so fast in my life. He grabbed my by the back of my collar and stalked toward the door.

 

“Oh my! The heat, right? It’s the heat! Jeez, I can practically see steam coming out. From your brain!” He fanned me with his hand to demonstrate. He slammed the door and dragged me all the way up to the roof, mumbling profanities all the way.

 

He burst through the door to the roof and shoved me away as if I had offended him. “You dumbass.” He leaned his back against the railing, while I braced my arms on the railing and faced the courtyard. “This is your summer as a third-year; shouldn’t you be getting ready for exams? Instead, all you care about is your lower half.” He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and exhaled the toxic smoke. I lit my own cigarette then answered his question.

 

“No. I assume since you’ve walked ‘this same path’ as well? That you’d be able to teach me some things.” I breathed out, watching the smoke blow away with the breeze.

 

He chuckled, “Oh? Well, that is true.” Out of my peripheral vision I could see him shake his head.

 

“I read a little about that kinda thing in those type of books that my sister reads.” I glanced over at him and his face clearly asked “those types of books?”. I continued when he didn’t say anything for a few long moments. “They were manga and stuff, but I wonder, if you really can stick it in that easily?” I took a drag of my cigarette. “Well, I guess there were some scenes about stretching it out and such…”

 

“If your sister found out that you read her manga she’s gonna seriously kick your ass.” I disregarded his comment, enjoying my cancer stick.

 

_Anyway, I bet Levi is still a virgin._ I sighed at the thought. I was stopped daydreaming when Mr. Erwin started talking again.

 

“Hey listen, it’s your choice to act like a dog in heat and all, but at this time of the year you need to be more considerate about him, and not overdo it.”

 

I straightened up at his words. _Oh._ “Yeah, I guess Levi is kinda frail. So you mean I might overwork his body, like his physical condition, or,” I paused, trying to find the solution, “his hips? Is that it?”

 

He raised his voice, chastising me, “you dumbass! You and your damned puberty.” He heaved a sigh, like this conversation was draining for him. “More and beyond that, Levi is aiming for Kyodai.”

 

I was shocked into silence at his words, so I just kinda stood there staring at him. A plane flew by overhead as I was realizing what that meant.

 

_Kyodai is the second oldest university in Japan. I was one of the imperial schools._ That wasn’t what scared me though. _It’s far away from here..._

 

_Far away from me..._

 

He seemed to realize his mistake, looking away quickly as he could cover it up. “Kyodai?” I asked. “What’s Kyodai… as in Kyoto University?”

 

“Uh, ah, I suppose. Yeah,” he mumbled.

 

I leaned back, holding onto the railing. “Oh, woooow. Jackpot. I’m only lucky when it comes to answering questions like these.” I leaned back into the rails. I felt like I was going to throw up. _He’s trying out for a school that’s that far away, and he didn’t even think to tell me._ Looking down at the courtyard far below only made my nausea worse. Kyoto, Levi was going to go to Kyoto.

 

“Kyoto!?” I screamed at him.

 

He mumbled something that I barely caught. “Oh, shit, I had to open my mouth…”

 

“Is Kyoto University in Kyoto?” I managed not to scream in his face this time, although I wanted to.

 

“Well, you would expect so…” His voice was exasperated. I gripping onto the metal bar so hard my knuckles had gone white.

 

“I haven’t heard about this!” I screamed at the sky, as if it could do anything to help me.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

People bustled around me while I lit my third cigarette. I was waiting for Levi at the train station. The lights were bright all around me as I sat on the curb, ass going numb. My eyes lazily watched people passing, and locked on to the thin teen walking toward me. He had yet to see me and I took those few moments to watch him walk. He had a hand on his bag and I could tell mind was somewhere else, thinking about other things. He was nearing my hunched over figure when he glanced to the curb and saw me.

 

“Hey,” I greeted him with a raised hand. I dropped my cigarette on the ground, right next to my other two. I stood up and put it out with the bottom of my shoe. I asked him if he had time to spare and he said yes with a slightly confused expression. “Let’s go then.”

 

The walk to the park was silent. It wasn’t a necessarily bad silence, but I could tell he knew something was up. It was less than a ten minute walk, and when we reached the fountain, I was surprised to find that it was still on. _Just like when we kissed for the first time._ I shook my head and put my hands in my pockets. I shuffled over to the vending machine, buying drinks for the both of us.

 

“Oh. This comes in lemon flavor now.” I handed him one and we both cracked open the tops. The drink fizzed as I took a drink. We wandered over to the steps and I plopped down next to him. He removed his bag from his shoulder and placed it next to him. It was quiet for a few minutes. I was thinking about how I was going to ask him. I gave up after a few hypothetical scenarios and just got to the point.

 

“I heard you’re applying for Kyoto University.” He sucked in a breath and gazed over at me. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth was slightly open. It looked like he was caught in a lie, and in a way he was. I had to fight to keep my face blank.

 

“Where did you…?” His voice was quiet.

 

“Well, from Mr. Erwin, but- no, I mean,” I avoided his eyes, instead choosing to keep my eyes forward. “He told me, like, by accident.” _Not that I need to defend Mr. Erwin anyway._

 

“I see.” I abruptly got up, taking a few steps away from him.

 

“I see!” I repeated. “I see, I see, I see!” I lifted my arms, stretching, trying to distract myself. He didn’t say anything. I guess he couldn’t find the right words to say. I relaxed and sunk the hand not holding the drink in my pocket.

 

“When did you make up your mind?” I asked him.

 

His voice was quiet as he explained. “There’s no exactly when. My family- both my father and my grandfather- went to that university, so I kind of aimed for it too. It has always been like that…” He trailed off.

 

“Didn’t you consider how it might affect our relationship?” My voice was firm, maybe too firm. I was being selfish, and I knew it, But I didn’t want to lose him. “Things like distance and time.” I finally turned to him and he was leaning forward. His eyes were pleading with me to get what he couldn’t articulate. “But, well,” _Crap_ “It’s okay. Not that it’s okay, but,” _My words lack gentleness._ I was grasping onto anything that could help me. Help me make this better. “It’s just, you know.”

 

_Why did I have to hear something like this from Mr. Erwin. Or…_

 

“Hey.” Now _my_ eyes were pleading with him to assuage my doubts. His eyes were wide and he was grasping onto my every word. My body was rigid as I asked, “why didn’t you tell me this yourself? If I didn’t find out unexpectedly, I would’ve never known about it until you left.”

 

“That’s not it!” he yelled. “It’s not like that! It’s not like that at all! I was going to-” He cut himself off. His head dropped down, looking at the ground. His voice was softer the next time he spoke. “I was meaning to tell you, but somehow…” His hands were clenched together in between his knees. “Just, it’s just the- the timing.”

 

I couldn’t stop myself, and with all these doubts floating around in my mind, I’m not surprised. “You know what this is? You’re just avoiding the issue. In the end, you know you won’t change your mind about it, so you just didn’t want to bring the subject up because you didn’t want to have to fight with me.”

 

_My throat really hurts._ His eyes shot up to my face, but again, I avoided his eyes. The open bottle was heavy between my fingers where it hung. “You’re just going to leave things as they are, gradually fade out,” _It won’t stop,_ “until our relationship disappears naturally.” _The words won’t stop coming out._

 

I didn’t even see him stand up, but I did feel the hand that struck my cheek. My face whipped to the side and my eyes were wide open. The sound hung in the air for a few moments before he spoke.

 

“As if you,” His tone was low and threatening. He kept his head down and continued, voice growing louder with each word. “As if you even said anything to me! What course you will be taking, or what plans you have for the future!” If the slap didn’t push away my doubts, then his next words surely did. “I don’t know anything about you either!” His fists were balled up as I kept my head facing toward the side, my brown hair falling to cover my eyes.

 

“I see. So, I guess we don’t understand each other at all.” I lifted the bottle above my head and threw it at the ground. His body startled at the piercing noise and his head shot up. I didn’t stick around to see what he would do or say next. I turned and started walking away.

 

“Let’s not see each other for the time being.” The words felt like poison in my mouth. My vision was blurring slightly as I strode further and further away from him. My eyes stung with unfallen tears and the lump in my throat was making it hard to breath.

 

_The lemon drink… popped._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was halfway through summer break and the cicadas were screaming their heads off. The unrelenting sunrays were beating down with no clouds in sight.

 

“Ahhh… Mommy, I want ice cream.” I was laying face down on the hardwood floor trying to cool my heated skin.

 

“Who you callin’ mommy?” Armin shot a glare toward me that held no real malice. He turned back to his video game as I complained.

 

“I’m so bored.” _And so hot!_ The wind chime above me drifted in the little wind that blew. I audibly exhaled at just the little relief from the heat it provided.

 

“Guess everybody’s busy, huh? It’s test season.”

 

“Whatcha gonna do?” I asked him. I couldn’t believe that this was my last year as a high school student. Moreover, I couldn’t believe that I was spending it like this.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean your major and stuff.” I clarified.

 

“Me? I’m going to take a vocational. My application’s all fixed up.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

He spared me a glance but quickly looked back at his game, his fingers flying over the controller. “‘Bout you?”

 

I thought about it for a moment. “Mmmmm, weeelllll, this and that.”

 

“So you say… Oh, I died.” He mumbled to himself. “Well, not that it’s anything serious, but don’t you have plans to go anywhere during vacation?” He gave me a look and I knew immediately who that look was implying. “Kind of like… something to remember this summer by.”

 

“I don’t. I’ve got nothing.” I raided my hands above my head and pointed them like I was diving into a pool, where I’d much rather be right now. Instead, I rolled across the floor. “Nothiiiiiiiiing!” I winned. I stopped rolling around when I found a colder section of floor, and I laid my face on my hand.

 

“I’ll be going to Akita,” he informed me.

 

“Akita?”

 

**Levi’s POV**

 

I was messing with the eraser of my pencil as the teacher droned on. “Let’s see. These are important reminders for those taking the above mentioned national mock exam this August. You’re encouraged to go wearing your uniforms, but, eh, you may do as you wish.” I had to fight to keep my attention on her. “The test shall commence, ah, eh, exactly ten o’clock. Be aware that those who are late will not be allowed to enter.”

 

The class was ended and she dismissed us. I walked along with all the other students and once we were outside, I headed to the train station.

 

His voice still echoed in my head. _“So, I guess we don’t understand each other at all.”_ The train station warnings and noises were just white noise to my mind that was traveling a mile a minute.

 

_That Eren… what did he mean by that?_

 

My movements were automatic. Swipe card, stand on the platform, wait for the train, let people off first, step on. The doors closed and I didn’t even notice that my heartbeat was thundering in my chest. I grabbed onto my bag, willing myself to calm down. The whole ride was torture and my eyes were closed tightly the whole time. I rushed out the doors when the train finally came to a stop. I crouched down, my handkerchief against my mouth. Sweat rolled down my forehead and my head was spinning.

 

_He said we should stop seeing each other… How could he, that idiot._

 

I waited until the pain in my head subsided and I put the cloth back in my pocket. As I rose on shaky feet, I couldn’t help but realize how long this summer vacation was turning out to be.

 

**Eren’s POV**

 

I lowered myself down in the green water of the bath. The heat licked at my naked flesh causing me to hiss in pain when it reached my elbow.

 

“Something wrong?” Armin asked. He was already submerged up to his chest in the water. I could already see the beads of sweat forming on his pale chest.

 

I inspected the scrape on my elbow as I answered him. “It just stings, where I scratched myself today.”

 

“It’s like a disinfectant,” he raised a hand, hand curled into a fist, “with the power of sulfur!”

 

“Aw man! Feels good!” I said as I lowered myself all the way into the heat. “And at such a good price including meal and transportation, too! What a great deal for people who commute.”

 

“Plus you can use the hot springs all you like,” Armin added.

 

“It’s my first time being in a hot spring for this long.”

 

“My skin will be gorgeous by the time I go home,” he bragged.

 

I grabbed a small towel off the side and dunked it in the water. _I want to be here with Levi…_ I cupped water in my hands and splashed it in my face and through my hair a few times. I then relaxed, resting my arms on the ledge and leaning back. _Oh man, I’m thinking porny thoughts!_ I shook my head as I mentally tagged myself as someone in a lover’s spat. I looked at Armin as he broke the comfortable silence.

 

“Hey, you and… you know.”

 

“Hm?” I messed with the rag under the water.

 

“He’s Levi right? Uh, are you two going out, or something?” _Bullseye._ He didn’t look at me as he asked it and he adjusted his rag on his head.

 

I swiveled, looking ahead as I answered. “Yep, we are.” Water dripped from my hair as a smug smile grew on my lips. I looked back at Armin. “You uncomfortable about it?”

 

He shook his head slightly. “No. No, um- I mean, well actually, yeah. I guess I’m just a bit surprised.” He mumbled the next part, “but mostly about how you answered so quickly.” I could tell that he wasn’t done so I kept my mouth shut, letting him think. He spoke after a few moments. “Well but then, I think I kinda get it.” My eyes widened at that.

 

“Get it?” I mimicked him by putting the towel on my head. I felt the water seep through my hair and down my face and back.

 

He finally turned towards me. “Well, I mean, you’re kinda never all that interested in girls n’ stuff. Even when you date girls, you don’t really seem to care and just let them come and go. That’s why, I thought that you were the sort who couldn’t really love anyone, you know?” I could only stare as he finished up. “So I recon things are better this way now, don’t you think?” I stared at him for a few more moments before I leaned my head back.

 

_So he was that worried about me? What a great guy…_

 

I thought he was done so it surprised me when he spoke up again. “Or maybe it’s ‘that’. Maybe it’s your _‘first love’_.

 

I thought back to that time I walked in on him going over his music after school. He was alone and relaxed. His black hair fell in front of his eyes as his head whipped around to look at me. I remember thinking he was cute back then. Looking back now, he was so beautiful. The small gasp he took as he was caught. The way he was seated on the desk rather than the chair.

 

_“Maybe it’s your ‘first love’”_

 

I brought a hand out of the bath to cover my mouth as blood rushed to my cheeks at the revelation. But that’s not the only place blood rushed to.

 

“Wha!! Ah!!” He scrambled away as he yelled at me. “ Wahh! Okay, now I’m getting uncomfortable! Like really!”

 

I yelled right back. “T-th- that’s because you kept saying weird shit! Dumbass!”

 

“Woah, you’re like a 100% lovey-dovey lemon drink! Savor the bittersweet taste of love!”

 

“Why you…!”

 

_First love. First love, huh…_

 

The Second Summer (Part 1)--End


	5. The Second Summer (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, guys! I had a fun time writing this, and I hope y'all had fun reading. I highly recommend that you read the actual manga or watch the movie. I also love the sequel to the Doukyuusei manga, it's titled Sotsugyousei. It's longer and it gets more spicy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Thank you to everyone who has read this, and thank you for leaving kudos.

I adjusted my glasses after I slipped on my shoes. My mom was standing behind me as I walked up to the front door. “Did you bring your exam pass? Your writing materials?” Her hands were fisted in her apron as she worried over me.

 

I turned around to face her. “Mother, it’s a mock exam.”

 

She didn’t listen. “How about your handkerchief? And tissues? You know, I really could drive you there by car…”

 

I rolled my eyes. “You’ve got work today, right?” I gave her a soft smile as I opened the door. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine by myself.”

 

I closed the door behind me and started walking. I shielded my eyes as I looked up at the sky. _Hot._ I pulled out my phone, scrolling through to find absolutely nothing. Zero mesages, zero calls, zero mail. Nothing. I refused to acknowledge the disappointment bubbling up in me from not seeing a certain someone’s name. I let out a sigh and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

 

_“Didn’t you consider how it might affect our relationship? Things like distance and time…” I_ did _think about them._ I argued with his voice in my head. Eren’s voice.

 

_“Why didn’t you tell me this yourself?”_ I fought with his echoing voice as I swiped my card for the train and kept walking with the mass of people. _How could I say it to you? How?_ The bodies piled into the train and hands grabbed for the rails and poles. I did the same.

 

_“If I didn’t find out unexpectedly, I would’ve never known about it until you leave.” It’s not like that._ I didn’t notice my heart speeding up and my breath coming in gasps.

 

_“You know what it is? You’re just avoiding the issue.”_ I shook my head and my hand tightened around the pole. My hands were getting sweaty. _I mean, maybe I am, but…_ His words interrupted me again. _“In the end, you know you won’t change your mind about it.”_ My shaking knees refused to hold me up anymore so I crouched down. _I never said anything like that, did I? It’s because I- I didn’t know how best to say it._

 

Sweat was rolling down the side of my face. I think I heard a voice ask me if I was all right, but I didn’t answer as I brought my handkerchief up to my mouth. People must’ve thought I was crazy but I kept my eyes shut tight. _“You just didn’t want to bring the subject up because you didn’t want to have to fight with me.” You’re wrong, Eren._ That did nothing to stop it. _“Our relationship… disappears naturally…” You’re wrong!_ My heart was pounding in my chest, threatening to beat right through.

 

I suddenly remembered another day, another time. He spoke softly, so different from the previous words. _“Won’t you be lonely?”_ His voice changed so suddenly I wondered if this was what whiplash felt like. He was laying across that desk. His hair was a mess like always as he looked at me with those half lidded eyes. _“You’ll want to see me, right?”_

 

My eyes shot open as my phone buzzed in my pocket. Shaky hands fumbled with it as I dragged the vibrating device out of my pocket. I answered it and brought it up to my ear. I tried, but failed to make my voice steady.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh, it finally got through! Where’re you right now?” Eren’s voice was just as smooth as I remembered it being.

 

“I’m… in a train.” I stared at the ground as I willed myself to calm down.

 

He paused for a moment. “What’s the matter?”

 

I almost laughed. Of course he notices. I answered him anyway. “Feel sick… I’ll get off next station. I think.” I said slowly. The train suddenly jerked to the side and I barely managed to stay upright.

 

“Where?”

 

My mind was starting to spin and my vision was filling with black spots. “Se- Seijou…”

 

I could hear the people around me. “Ah! Are you alright?”

 

“Are you traveling with someone else?”

 

When I finally opened my eyes, I was not in the train station. I was standing in this black room but the edges were blurred and I didn’t really question it. What I did question is how I got there.

 

“I like this color.” I turned my head in the direction of the voice. It was Eren. His voice was the same but at the same time it wasn’t. It sounded kind of drowned out but still held a shred of clarity. I looked down to find out wrists tied together by a yellow ribbon. Each end circled both of our wrists and was tied in a bow in the middle.

 

I held my wrist up to my eyes, dragging his up with me. “Lemon yellow.”

 

“Yup.” He was looking at it also, smiling a kind of dopey smile. “It’s nice, reminds me of summer,” he added.

 

“I guess it does,” I mumbled.

 

“Levi- Levi!” My body tensed as I heard a voice. It was a familiar voice, but I couldn’t remember where I had heard it before. “Levi! Leeeeviii!” I turned my head trying to find who the voice belonged to.

 

“Someone’s calling you,” Eren pointed out.

 

“Oh, but-” Eren held up a pair of scissors and the ribbon was cut in an instant. The yellow ribbon was hanging from my wrist, limp in the air. “Wh- why?!” I gaped down at the severed ribbon.

 

“Eh, but…”

 

“But didn’t you like this ribbon!?” I argued.

 

“It’s okay, we can just tie it back up again!” He assured me as if it was the obvious choice.

 

“But… it won’t be the same as before.”

 

“It’s alright! Even if its not the same,” he held up his piece of the ribbon and smiled at me, “don’t you think it’s fun if we’re tied again in a different way? Anyway, it’s not like the color will change.”

 

“Levi, Levi, LEVI!”

 

My eyes flew open to meet Eren’s worried green ones. I was lying on the train platform and his arms held me up so my head was in his lap. His body sagged in relief.

 

“Oh man- thank God! Oh geez!” His eyebrows were pulled down into a frown as he reprimanded me, a little louder than necessary. “You freaked me out!! Can you stop freaking me out like that all the time!? And what’s with the uniform? Where’re you headed?”

 

I lifted my wrist, the ribbon was gone and I frowned at that fact. “Oh…” _The ribbon._ I then took notice of my watch, then the time. “It’s nine-thirty…?”

 

“Eh?” Something clicked in my head and I jerked up and out of his arms.

 

“N-no. Oh no.”

 

“Huh?” Eren was staring down at me, confused.

 

I dropped my head into my hands. “The mock exam. The national mock exam… it starts at ten.” _Again._ “It’s no use! No use!” I said, voice rough. _Again…_ “I’ll fail again.” I uttered.

 

“It’s a mock exam, right?”

 

“It’ll be just the same at the entrance exam!!” I cried. “I failed all of them! My high school entrance exams, all my first choices because I couldn’t ride the train. It’ll be the same… all over again…”

 

“It’s all right even if you fail.” His voice was clear, as opposed to my wavering one. What shocked me though, were his words.

 

I looked at him, betrayed. “You-!” _Just because this isn’t your problem!_

 

He shook his head lightly. “No, what I mean is,” he moved his face closer, keeping his eyes locked onto mine the whole time. “It’s because you didn’t get into all those smart schools, you know, that we became classmates.”

 

_Oh…_ Me eyes were wide and I could feel the small blush on my cheeks, but I also noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink too. “Well then, How’re you feeling? Can you stand? If we go full throttle, we’ll probably be on time.”

 

_Full throttle?_

 

He helped me off the ground and I realized what he was talking about when we stepped outside. “I was in Akita, and I got my licence there,” he said as he mounted his motorcycle. “At a live-in program,” he clarified. I stood in shock a few feet away. He held out a helmet to me and I strode to him after a few moments.

 

“Akita?” I asked. _Why all the way there?_ He slid his own helmet over his head.

 

“It was great! They had hot springs there too. Oh yeah, the signal at the inn sucks so I couldn’t call you.” He shrugged but his eyes told me that there was a different reason too. “But… one day, let’s go to the hot springs there together, shall we?” He patted the space behind him. “Here, hop on.”

 

It wasn’t long before we were whizzing past light poles and the wind was blowing my hair in every direction. We rode for a few minutes before Eren broke the silence.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

I didn’t expect that. “About what,” I wondered.

 

“I mean you were working so hard for the exams, and yet I felt like I was being left behind, and got all defensive, when it’s really my fault for not doing anything about my future.” He kept his eyes on the road as he continued. “So I’ve decided that I’ll move forward as well.”

 

I didn’t know what to say. After all the times I tried to ask him about his plans and now he tells me exactly what I’ve been waiting for. He spoke before I could stutter while trying to find my words.

 

“I reckon no matter how you choose to live, there’ll always be things you regret, and there’ll always be things gain from it. But right now, leaving you is not an option at all, Levi.”

 

Heat erupted on my face. With the wind rushing past us, my bag looped around my shoulder, I knew this is what I wanted. I tightened my hold on him and rested my head on his back. “Me too…” I knew he wouldn’t know what I meant, but I said it anyway. “So, don’t cut the ribbon that easily.” I couldn’t force the smile away from my face even if I tried. As the time ticked closer to ten I started stressing.

 

“Five minutes!” I screamed as the bike came screeching to a halt.

 

“Are we on time!?”

 

“We are!” I hopped off and handed my helmet to him.

 

“Focus!” He ordered

 

I tapped my temples with my pointer fingers, urging my body to follow his instructions. “Focus!” I said.

 

“Relax!”

 

“Relax! Eren!”

 

“Yes!” I put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as I pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss.

 

I pulled away and said through the blush on my face, “I’ll be back.” He stared at me in awe as I turned and ran to the building. I barely managed to catch myself from falling on my face when he screamed at me.

 

“I’ll be waiting right here, darling!” _What are you saying!?_ They let me in and I took my seat with only a minute to spare. I took out my pencil, clicking it as they handed out the test. Involuntarily, I brought a finger up and traced my lips. I could still feel Eren’s on my own.

 

The test dragged by and soon I was walking out, scanning the crowd for Eren. People around me were talking to their friends about the answers as parents were asking how it went. I wandered around for a few minutes before I found him. He was sitting on the curb with his head leaning to the side and against the pole behind him. He was sleeping. I plopped down next to him, with my knees close to my body, and he jerked out of his sleep.

 

“Ah! Eh… did I fall asleep?” He groaned as he stretched his back and his arms. “Mmmm… Oh! How was it?”

 

I dropped my head onto my knees and mumbled, “I don’t know.” I could hear him shift, probably about to ask me again. “But it’s fine,” I assured him. “Whatever happens… it’s fine. As long as you’re here beside me, that’s all that matters.”

 

He stayed silent, but not for long. “I wanna kiss you.”

 

I kept my head down. “No! There’s too many people here.” I risked a glance at him to see him bring his knees to his chest and bury his head in his arms.

 

“Guess you’re right… Just thought I’d ask.”

 

I frowned at his hidden face. I reached out, brushing his soft hair out of his face. He raised his head with a questioning glint in his eyes. Before he could say anything, I granted his wish and kissed him. There were people walking past and talking, but that didn’t matter. They didn’t matter. It was just us, sitting here on this curb.

 

I pulled away, both of our faces were red, and not even thirty seconds later he said, “One more…”

 

“No!” This time I didn’t change my mind, but instead I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. He put his hand over mine and smiled.

 

_You’re here. That’s all that matters. You said that, and kissed me. And so our second summer came._

 

The Second Summer (Part 2)--End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! Feel free to leave kudos and comments; I don't bite!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can feed me with comments and kudos ;)


End file.
